<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Song of Comfort by lonelyrealm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769423">Song of Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyrealm/pseuds/lonelyrealm'>lonelyrealm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Series of Unasked for AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eli as Link, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Legend of Zelda - Ocarina of Time AU, Mage Nico, Nozomi as Malon, Time Travel, some ptsd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyrealm/pseuds/lonelyrealm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocarina of Time AU. Eli is given a chance to reclaim lost time after fulfilling her heroic destiny. Returning to a world that doesn't know her and without her faithful fairy companion by her side, she feels incredibly lost. Good thing Nozomi and Nico are there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Series of Unasked for AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Song of Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t think anyone has done this before? And it was gathering dust on my computer. Not 100% canon compliant with the game. If you’re unfamiliar with the story, I added some notes that might help at the end of the story because spoilers so jump on down there if you need to. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Eli emerged into the world as a child again, she wasn’t sure what to make of her situation.</p><p>The land of Hyrule was both familiar and now unfamiliar to her. She stepped out of the Temple of Time and followed the well-worn path back into Castle Town, limbs heavy under the weight of her shield.</p><p>In the future, Castle Town had been dreary and teeming with monsters. Presently, it was bustling with activity as the market was in full swing. Couples danced by the fountain, stray dogs yipped in excitement, and children were running this way and that, hoping to win prizes from the game booths.</p><p>The noise drew her blue eyes to the horizon and the looming castle in the distance. She rubbed her temple and looked to her right which had become a habit but nothing was there. Right, Navi had…flown off just a few minutes ago.</p><p>She felt something gnawing at her in the pit of her stomach.</p><p>But her sense of duty kept her moving and carried her to the castle.</p><p>On autopilot, she navigated the secret passage and snuck past the guards into the lovely courtyard where she had first met the Princess.</p><p>And indeed, there she was: The Princess, looking as young as Eli, with a blue haired squire that glanced at her warily.</p><p>Princess Kotori seemed incredibly troubled as she spied on Ganon and the King, but upon seeing Eli, a small look of surprise marred her features. And then, a smile quickly bloomed across her heart shaped face.</p><p>“My dream, Umi!” she exclaimed to the squire, hands clasped in front of her, eyes hopeful. “You’re from the forest, aren’t you?”</p><p>Eli nodded. She was just in time.</p><p>When Eli finished her tale about the strange journey she had been on, hands shaking the whole time, Princess Kotori looked serious and her squire looked at Eli with newfound admiration.</p><p>“The prophecy was right,” Kotori said mostly to herself in wonder. Her golden eyes hardened slightly, looking foreign on her childlike face, “My father may not believe me about that man. But I will do what I have to with what you’ve shared. Thank you, Eli.”</p><p>Eli bowed her head. She had expected as much from the King – it was a bold claim to make with only a prophecy as evidence. The rest would lay in the Princess’ hands.</p><p>“I know you’ve already had a long journey but will you remain here, Eli?” the Princess asked hopefully.</p><p>But Eli could not fathom it.</p><p>She shook her head, feeling a tiny bit guilty when the Princess’ brow furrowed.</p><p>“Where will you go then?” the Princess asked, hands clasped over her heart and worry in her young, young face.</p><p>Eli blinked and swore she saw her as a young woman. Blinked again to see the child in front of her.</p><p>Eli simply shrugged.</p><p>If she stayed any longer, her head would hurt.</p><p>Already the memories of what she had done were seeping into her vision. She glanced upwards briefly and nearly jolted at the memory of the falling castle. Swore she heard the sound of the ocarina.</p><p>Kotori seemed to understand that she was wrestling with something.</p><p>“Well then, be safe, will you?” she asked, hands clasped in front of her. “And try to visit?”</p><p>Eli nodded emphatically, taking her time to drink in the scene one last time as a reminder that what she saw in her head was not necessarily this world’s fate anymore.</p><p>The guards would descend on Ganon. The castle would stand. It would be fine.</p><p>Even though she wasn’t sure where to go.</p><p>The squire cleared her throat, no doubt waiting for Eli to leave.</p><p>Right. One of Kotori’s trusted guard, she thought vaguely as she got a good look at her. Had she seen her fall to Ganon? In the other world?</p><p>Not the other world, she reminded herself, in a different time?</p><p>She straightened up, glanced towards the way she came, suddenly restless.</p><p>“Please get home safe,” Kotori called.</p><p>Eli bowed. Then she straightened up, turned, and exited the courtyard without a glance back.</p><p>***</p><p>Eli didn’t have a home anymore.</p><p>She would be forever barred from entering Kokiri Forest without a fairy, if she could even find her way through the woods without becoming a Stalfos.</p><p>She looked out at Hyrule Field from the drawbridge, no direction in particular on her mind.</p><p>No one in this world would know what she had done.</p><p>The only one who did had disappeared. Part of Eli wanted to sit in the Temple of Time until Navi returned but part of her knew the fairy would not.</p><p>She sighed and shook her head to dispel any thoughts of the fairy’s fate. She could focus on that another time.</p><p>She tried to remember who she knew here.</p><p>Maybe she should take Nico the Mage up on her offer and join her in Castle Town, going after oddities for profit. And Nico was searching for her mother – it made them kindred spirits, did it not?</p><p>It would be easy enough she thought; another life of adventure. But her sword was gone and she could not wield the shield properly in her young state.</p><p>Or maybe…?</p><p>She paused in the field, eyes drawn to the hill.</p><p>Tojo ranch.</p><p>She thought of the purple haired girl singing to her horses. Her sparkling turquoise eyes and cherub-round face.</p><p>They were also strangers, weren’t they? Would it be imposing?</p><p>The sun was rapidly setting.</p><p>Eli looked to her right again but her fairy companion was not there to provide advice.</p><p> </p><p>Eli ascended the path anyway.</p><p>***</p><p>Nozomi recognized her of course. So did Epona, as a young foal again. Epona nearly knocked Eli onto her back as she galloped over.</p><p>“Epona! You missed her, didn’t you?” Nozomi girl cooed, affectionately nuzzling the horse as it nudged Eli impatiently. Eli tried to quell whatever excitement she had but her eyes stayed on Nozomi even as she patted Epona’s nose.</p><p>“Fairy Girl!” Nozomi said, just as chipper. “You’re back!” she threw her arms around Eli’s neck. Eli felt herself go red and before she could even move her arms, Nozomi had returned to stroking Epona’s mane. “Actually, where is the fairy?”</p><p>Eli shrugged, looked down.</p><p>Nozomi seemed to understand so she pressed on,</p><p>“You should see Epona when the others come by, Fairy Girl, she still won’t let anyone else touch her,” Nozomi said, giggling slightly. Epona snorted and held her head high.</p><p>Eli simply tilted her head.</p><p>Epona had been a trusty steed had so it was heartwarming to see her again. But it made her heart ache for Navi even more.</p><p>“So, how are you? You look tired. I would know since my papa sleeps all the time,” Nozomi said as she began to lead Epona to the stables.</p><p>Eli wondered how much she could divulge. Maybe now was not the time. She simply signed that she had been away on an errand.</p><p>“Is that right? Well, let’s get some hay in Epona, and then I’ll look after you, Fairy Girl,” she said smiling brightly.</p><p>Eli followed hesitantly, a few paces behind the rancher, but when Nozomi threw an expectant look over her shoulder, she fell into step quickly.</p><p>“Papa will be glad to see you. He wonders what you’re up to now and again,” Nozomi continued cheerfully.</p><p>When Epona was safe in her stable, Nozomi took her by the hand and led her into her cozy home.</p><p>Seeing the way Talon’s eyes lit up upon seeing her put her at ease.</p><p>The hot meal that followed doubly so.</p><p>And Nozomi kept smiling at her.</p><p>As if to say it was okay she was here after all.</p><p>***</p><p>Eli offered to work on the ranch. Or rather, Nozomi suggested it to her father, figuring out quickly that Eli didn’t have any place to go. And given how lazy Talon was, he was more than happy to bring her aboard.</p><p>She was woken early every morning by the sound of cuckoos. The animals would be let out, the stables would get cleaned, produce for the market would be readied for Talon to take into town, and then followed the odd jobs.</p><p>And ranch work was different from just swinging a sword and firing arrows, Eli learned quickly. Everyday some other part of her seemed to be sore.</p><p>But she was grateful even for that.</p><p>And the smiles Nozomi gave her anytime she helped were worth more than any Master Sword.</p><p>The days passed quickly enough in a peaceful way she never got accustomed to and before she knew it, she had been at the ranch for several years.</p><p>And they surprised her with a cake to celebrate as much. (And because they didn’t know when her birthday was so they settled on the day she had arrived.)</p><p>“I have to say, I am extremely glad you have been here to help,” said Talon, chuckling. “Still practicing the sword daily, eh?”</p><p>Eli nodded, her mouth full of chocolate cake. Nozomi sighed and reached over, gently wiping away the bit of frosting on her face.</p><p>Nozomi had grown into a real stunner which was becoming increasingly hard to ignore. Her face was still round and her eyes were just as full of warmth as the day they met but she was definitely a young woman now.</p><p>It had taken ages for Eli to figure out what those awful feelings in her stomach were when Nozomi was nearby but now that she had a name for them (thanks to Nico’s help, fine, thank you very much) she found herself being even more awkward around Nozomi.</p><p>When Nozomi moved back after wiping Eli’s face, Eli tried to smile and instead nearly choked on her cake instead.</p><p>“How’d you manage that one?” Talon laughed, seeing right through her. Like his daughter, he was an expert in reading people. When he was awake anyway.</p><p>Eli coughed and ducked her head, face bright, bright pink.</p><p>When the attention was off of her, she sat back and watched everyone else enjoying their evening. The rest of the ranch hands had stayed for the party and the house was full of warmth.</p><p>Had it really been that long?</p><p>She was now the age she had been when she had defeated Ganon with the help of the sages.</p><p>And Navi.</p><p>Did she keep Navi in her thoughts enough? she wondered.</p><p>She blinked and looked down at the cake, no longer hungry.</p><p>***</p><p>The first chance she got, Eli slipped away into the barn and climbed up onto the hayloft.</p><p>She sat here often enough that the animals were not disturbed by her late presence. She had also fallen asleep here on more than one occasion and the blanket she had left for such a purpose was quickly draped over her frame in the evening chill.</p><p>She had received letters here and there from the Princess too, neither of them acknowledging Ganon. The Princess didn’t have to say it though. The rumors were rife in Castle Town about a bounty for the Gerudo King.</p><p>Eli wrote about the ranch and sometimes about Nozomi.</p><p>“There you are.”</p><p>Speak of the devil.</p><p>Nozomi climbed up silently and joined her, the light from the lanterns painting her features a warm orange. But her eyes had that knowing look about them.</p><p>“You disappeared and I got worried.”</p><p>Eli raised her hands to sign an apology but Nozomi’s hands grasped hers and she smiled softly.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. Share the blanket with me, would you?”</p><p>Eli draped the blanket over both of them and then Nozomi snuggled close to her side. Eli ducked her head but didn’t move.</p><p>Patient as ever, she waited for the other shoe to drop.</p><p>“I hear you sometimes at night. Sometimes you yell. Is it from nightmares?”</p><p>Eli felt herself tense and actively fought against it.</p><p>“You don’t have to say anything about it. I just want you to know that you can reach out to me if you need to,” Nozomi said, smiling gently.</p><p>Her hand squeezed Eli’s and Eli felt warmth bloom in her chest.</p><p>Was that really it? A single gesture could comfort her just like that?</p><p>Or was it the person? Eli thought.</p><p>Nozomi yawned against her.</p><p>***</p><p>Not too many weeks later, Eli felt herself awaken to the sound of an overexcited Talon.</p><p>“Where’s Eli?!” came the voice Eli had come to dread in the mornings. She groaned slightly and sat up. Her back kind of hurt.</p><p>Ah, she had fallen asleep in the hayloft.</p><p>Again.</p><p>Beside her, Nozomi was also snoozing. And hogging the blanket.</p><p>Eli shook her awake and then climbed down carefully. She waited expectantly as Nozomi took her sweet time climbing halfway down the ladder before leaping straight into Eli’s arms.</p><p>Nozomi giggled as Eli spun her around just once for fun before setting the purple haired maiden down.</p><p>“You’ve got hay all over you!” Nozomi chuckled as she fussed over Eli. Her purple braid was coming loose and Eli helped her straighten that out.</p><p>“We probably shouldn’t sleep up there anymore,” Nozomi yawned as her father called for Eli again in the distance. She took a hold of Eli’s arm and pressed herself against the tall blonde, purring, “You should just come to my room. Not like papa would hear you.”</p><p>Eli felt like it was too early to be teased and merely gave Nozomi a look.</p><p>Nozomi tutted in disappointment (faux or not, Eli couldn’t tell) and led the way to the house where her father was spending time with some cuckoos on the porch.</p><p>“Got word that my offer for a gorgeous mare was accepted. So I could use a hand in repairing the older stables today, Eli,” he grinned. He threw an arm over her shoulders – was she really as tall as him now? - and belly laughed as they made their way into the kitchen. And Eli knew full well he’d let her do all the work while he snoozed.</p><p>“Papa, Elichi is spending her afternoon with Nico so she’ll only be able to help you part of the time,” Nozomi said as she looked over the porridge on the stove.</p><p>Nozomi’s dad frowned and tutted in a similar manner as his daughter before sighing, “Are you on the hunt for a Great Fairy again?” he asked.</p><p>Eli nodded.</p><p>Nico was determined to find her mother and if it took seeking out the Great Fairies themselves, she’d do it.</p><p>Which meant Eli tagged along for protection. Since her return from her great adventure though, she hadn’t seen a Great Fairy anywhere. Or even heard whispers of one when she passed by hiding spots. Had that only been possible as a child?</p><p>Would they really grant a wish – any wish?</p><p>“Eli?”</p><p>Eli blinked. Both Tojos were looking at her in concern. Father and daughter exchanged a look before Talon smiled softly at Eli, and stood up.</p><p>“I’ll eat with the cuckoos,” he said, carrying his bowl outside and plopping down on the porch, in the sun’s rays.</p><p>“You looked a bit sad again,” came Nozomi’s soft voice as she set a bowl of hot porridge down in front of Eli. “Is this the same as one of those Great Fairies you told me about a few nights ago?”</p><p>Eli nodded.</p><p>“And…were you thinking about Navi?”</p><p>Eli drummed her fingers on the table, not sure what to say. Nozomi moved behind her and slid her arms around Eli’s neck, pressing her chin to the top of Eli’s head.</p><p>“Sometimes we lose you, Elichi. Where do you go?”</p><p>Eli shrugged.</p><p>Her memories mostly. But Nozomi already sort of knew that. Already understood that almost all of Eli’s memories led to thinking about Navi. It had been years now and it seemed to be just as hard to think about everything that had happened.</p><p>Or hadn’t happened technically.</p><p>Nozomi stroked her hair with deceptively soft looking hands and then straightened up all too soon, just as Eli was calming down again.</p><p>“In any case, why don’t you eat and head out? I’ll help papa out instead,” Nozomi said, returning to the stove to pour herself a bowl and join Eli.</p><p>She smiled warmly and Eli simply smiled back in gratitude.</p><p>***</p><p>“Why don’t you two get married already and put me out of my misery?” Nico frowned as they followed the path in Hyrule Field.</p><p>Eli blushed and looked down, concentrating on her boots. Ah, they looked a little scuffed.</p><p>“I’m serious! With all the things we find you probably have more than enough cash to get a decent ring. Oh?” She paused and watched Eli sign something, furiously blushing all the while. “Nozomi wouldn’t want a ring?”</p><p>Eli shook her head.</p><p>“Yeah, she’d be happy to get married tomorrow. Unless you wanna go the proper route? I don’t know how your folk do it but in Castle Town you’d have to court her. And sometimes you get a pain in the ass like Maki and have to practically court her parents too,” she added under her breath.</p><p>Nico was in love with the apothecary shop owner’s daughter and yet, since she was just a “lowly mage” she was not exactly their first choice for a daughter-in-law.</p><p>Eli patted her back in sympathy.</p><p>Nico grumbled a bit more but was smiling nonetheless.</p><p>“So, yeah, back to courting. You usually start by declaring your intent to the parents and giving her flowers or something. Want to hunt by the Zora’s domain for lilies?”</p><p>Eli frowned, hand to her chin as she pondered that. Flowers for Nozomi? Would she like that?</p><p>Eli looked pleadingly at Nico who promptly rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, saving the world and coming back must’ve made you lose a few braincells in the process. Are you really this clueless about love?” Nico sighed, planting her staff in the ground.</p><p>Eli bristled at the comment and made a single gesture that made Nico guffaw at her abrupt rudeness.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll help. You know, it’s been a while since I’ve seen Nozomi anyway. Oh!” Nico suddenly shouted as a dark apparatus appeared. “A big Poe! That’s worth a good amount! Screw it! Let’s get me a ring!”</p><p>Eli sighed and simply pulled her bow to take aim. Nico kept the fires at bay as the big Poe circled around them and let Eli concentrate on the job at hand.</p><p>She would not be bested by one Poe.</p><p>***</p><p>Well, she was alive at least.</p><p>“What on earth were ya thinkin’?! Three big Poes!? And goin’ after ‘em after they’ve burned up your arrows is just askin’ for trouble! And you should’ve known it was a trap! You know how the Poes are!”</p><p>Nozomi was giving her a good scolding and Eli simply sat there and took it. Beside her, Nico was trying not to laugh.</p><p>As Nozomi dabbed some ointment on one of the fiercer burns on her arm, Eli looked at Nico’s bag to see the one Poe they had managed to catch chortling in delight in its jar.</p><p>That one was going straight to Yohane’s Oddities Shop for whatever bizarre experiments the owner ran on them.</p><p>Eli groaned, head aching and eyes still irritated from all the smoke and soot she’d had to deal with.<br/>
Poor Nico’s hat was burned at the top but Eli had gotten the worst of it, really.</p><p>Almost always seemed to get the worst of it.</p><p>“What am I gonna do with ya, Fairy Girl?” Nozomi sighed as she finished up with Eli’s burns and moved onto Nico.</p><p>“Your accent is coming out. And I can do that myself thanks,” Nico growled as she swatted Nozomi’s hands away. “Uh, any chance you can do something about the hat though?” she asked sheepishly.</p><p>Nozomi gave her a look, hands on her hips but took the mage’s hat. As she left the room, she called over her shoulder,</p><p>“Come on Eli, you need to get out of those burned clothes!”</p><p>Eli glanced down at her ruined tunic. This one was her favorite. The green was a dead ringer for the color of the Kokiri tunic she’d had. She nodded to Nico once and followed Nozomi.</p><p>As Nozomi rooted around for her sewing things, Eli tugged her tunic up and off, tossing it with some sadness into the bin. Her trousers had thankfully survived. Her undergarments smelled a bit like smoke but were otherwise fine.</p><p>“This hat will take some time to mend but I know it belonged to Nico’s mother an-Oh!” Nozomi nearly dropped the hat.</p><p>Eli looked over in concern and noticed Nozomi was staring.</p><p>Nozomi looked a bit weird actually, eyes darting here and there over her form. And her face was red. Worried, Eli reached for one of Nozomi’s hands.</p><p>Only for Nozomi to throw her arms around Eli’s neck and kiss her square on the mouth.</p><p>Once Eli had gotten past the initial shock of it, she carefully draped her arms around Nozomi’s waist. Nozomi’s lips were so soft. And she loved the little noise Nozomi made when Eli pulled her closer.</p><p>When they broke apart for air, Nozomi pressed her face into Eli’s neck and hit her shoulder weakly.</p><p>“You can’t go around just taking your clothes off, Elichi,” she whined.</p><p>Eli blinked. Was that what had caused all of this?</p><p>Nozomi pulled away to look at her, scrutinizingly.</p><p>“Was the kiss…was that okay?” she asked, averting her gaze. Eli smiled, kind of liking this shy side of Nozomi.</p><p>She gently coaxed Nozomi into looking at her again and kissed her forehead. Nozomi smiled brightly, showing her cute dimples.</p><p>“Well, alright then. Hey…do you understand why I got so mad about the Poe?” she asked, face serious again.</p><p>Eli nodded. Never again.</p><p>“If you two are done boning, can I get my hat back!?” came Nico’s voice from the doorway.</p><p>Nozomi smiled wickedly while Eli yanked her own hat down to cover her eyes.</p><p>***</p><p>Nico ended up staying for a day, grumbling all the while over her hat. The next morning, she joined Eli for her chores.</p><p>“If only I knew sewing magic,” she sighed, watching Eli hefting bales of hay around the barn as she made a show of sweeping.</p><p>Eli sighed, wiping her brow, and threw Nico a look.</p><p>“Oh fine, wouldn’t do me any good except for the hat. But it is very important you know.”</p><p>Nico glanced upwards and made her way to the hay loft, climbing up gingerly and spreading herself out on the soft hay.</p><p>Eli watched her legs hanging over the edge, swinging slightly.</p><p>“Come up here and take a break,” she called.</p><p>Eli sighed again, glancing around. She made her way to the ladder only for soft footsteps to make her stop immediately. She whirled around and saw Nozomi enter the barn, carrying a thick blanket for one of the foals that had been born just yesterday.</p><p>“Just in case she was cold,” she smiled, holding it up. Eli scrambled over to take it from her and Nico sat up to glance down at whoever had arrived. Upon seeing Nozomi, she gave a lazy wave and laid back down again.</p><p>“Getting cozy up there?” Nozomi asked.</p><p>“Come join me,” came the quick reply.</p><p>Eli stood by the ladder patiently and let Nozomi climb up first.</p><p>“Are you trying to see up my skirt, Elichi?” she winked from above and Eli flushed red immediately as Nico and Nozomi had a laugh at her expense.</p><p>Huffing, she vaulted up the ladder easily, lying down between the other two women.</p><p>Nozomi immediately took hold of her arm and snuggled in close.</p><p>Nico shoved her over, claiming she needed more room.</p><p>“This isn’t gonna collapse is it?” Nico asked, looking doubtfully over at Nozomi. Nozomi shook her head.</p><p>“It held papa and his friends so…”</p><p>“Hmph. Well Eli is kind of heavy, isn’t she? All that muscle from running around?”</p><p>“Elichi’s perfect!” Nozomi protested, draping herself over the blonde and hugging her close. Her chest ended up smothering Eli’s face, not that the blonde had any issue with that.</p><p>If Eli were to suffocate in Nozomi’s bosom like this, she’d die a happy woman, she thought dreamily.</p><p>“Your hat is almost good as new soon by the way,” Nozomi said, adjusting herself to lay by Eli’s side again.</p><p>Nico’s eyes glimmered as she exclaimed, “Really?”</p><p>“I know how much it means to you, I worked on it well into the night,” Nozomi smiled.</p><p>Nico smiled back and laid back against the hay, looking content.</p><p>“It was the last thing my mom gave me,” she said quietly. “I want to return it to her one day.”</p><p>They were quiet then, listening to the animals rustling about below them. The mood grew solemn but Eli almost welcomed it. The cheerfulness of day-to-day life at the ranch was still foreign to her. Maybe she was paranoid.</p><p>“You lost your mother too, didn’t you?” Nico asked suddenly.</p><p>Eli felt Nozomi shift against her and tightened her hold.</p><p>“I did. When my papa gets drunk it’s all he talks about. And the rest of the ranch likes to compare me to her often. I don’t like to hear it though,” Nozomi shrugged, her country drawl deceptively cheerful.</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“But I know for certain she’s gone. I’m sorry you’re stuck wondering.”</p><p>“I’m terrified about what might’ve happened to her,” Nico admitted. Eli glanced at her and found Nico’s mouth set in a grim line. “Do you miss your mom?”</p><p>“I suppose. Kind of wish I remembered her more though. I don’t know if I should miss her or not most days,” Nozomi said. She reached over Eli and gave Nico’s hand a brief squeeze. And Eli watched as Nico seemed to relax a bit at that.</p><p>How incredible simple comforts could be.</p><p>“Have you lost anyone, Eli?” Nico asked, turning onto her side.</p><p>Eli stared straight up at the ceiling, debating what to say.</p><p>But eventually she nodded. She let her eyes close, not realizing she was crying until Nozomi gently wiped her cheek.</p><p>“Sorry for your loss,” Nico said and she sounded incredibly sincere. “Whoever it was.”</p><p>Nozomi hugged her and Nico nestled in a bit closer, poking her side again.</p><p>Comforting indeed.</p><p>***</p><p>Sneaking into the castle was not as easy when she was fully grown. She was still proud she had made it to the courtyard despite everything but the guard holding her was intent on not letting her through any further.</p><p>“Anything to say for yourself?” asked the guard, sounding more lax than Eli expected.</p><p>“Umi, that’s enough,” came the Princess’ voice.</p><p>Eli had to remind herself to bow as soon as Umi let go of her, so taken aback was she by the sight of Kotori.</p><p>This was the Princess Eli had fought with. And there was no denying that the version in front of her was happier.</p><p>Kotori smiled gently at her and motioned for her to come closer. Eli brushed herself off and stood in front of the Princess, arms at her side, at attention.</p><p>“It’s been a while since your last visit, Eli. Not as good at sneaking about anymore, are you?”</p><p>Eli flushed as Umi snorted behind her, finally removing her helmet to smile as well.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re here though. I keep dreaming of it, you know. Everything that you told me would happen.”</p><p>Eli felt her stomach twist at the thought. The nightmares hadn’t stopped for her either. Nozomi was a balm on such nights.</p><p>But Kotori’s golden eyes did not look fearful, “What’s done is done, our destiny cannot be changed. When you came to visit me the first time, it wasn’t really the first time you had met me, was it?”</p><p>Eli shook her head.</p><p>“I thought so,” Kotori mused, smiling, “You looked as though you had seen so much. I was naïve to it all. I don’t blame you for leaving then.”</p><p>She gestured to the castle, “I can see it falling apart and then I blink and it’s just as fine as it was yesterday. It makes my head hurt sometimes. I’m never sure which reality I’m in anymore.”</p><p>Eli nodded, reaching over to squeeze Kotori’s hand. The Princess beamed although her eyes were a bit clouded with something.</p><p>“I know you’ve felt loss more than I have and I’m sorry. The fairy you had with you, she was a true friend, wasn’t she?”</p><p>Eli did nothing, the emotions welling up inside of her. They were familiar now and she let them wash over her calmly.</p><p>She would always be sad about Navi but that was okay. Simply another part of life. And when it became too much, she had people to rely on.</p><p>“I hope the second chance you were given was worth it though?” Kotori inquired.</p><p>For once, her golden eyes would not meet Eli’s.</p><p>And Eli finally understood that maybe what plagued the Princess was not fear but guilt. Guilt because Eli had essentially lost everything to the cause. And maybe the Princess here didn’t necessarily agree with the decision the Princess had made then.</p><p>So confusing. Eli scratched at her cheek absentmindedly.</p><p>Thought of how far she had come since the day she had returned.</p><p>She squeezed Kotori’s hand once again and then quickly signed, “It was.”</p><p>Kotori smiled, eyes watery.</p><p>***</p><p>She met Nozomi and Nico back in the Town Square.</p><p>“Finally,” Nico grumbled and thrust a sack of rupees at Eli, “Your half for the Poe. Hope it was worth the walloping.”</p><p>Eli pocketed the money and took Nozomi’s hand. Nico glanced between them and smiled, looking off towards the Apothecary shop.</p><p>“I think I’ll go see Nishikino today. We’ll find that Great Fairy another day, Eli,” Nico said, still looking determined.</p><p>Eli nodded. That much, she could do for Nico.</p><p>Nico stalked off without another word, very much back to her usual brusque self.</p><p>“You better not spend that all in one place,” Nozomi teased as they began walking towards the gates. “Anywhere else you want to visit?”</p><p>Eli shook her head and as she did so, something caught her eye in the array of vendors. The jewelers were loudly showing off a selection of nuptial rings. The rupees burned in her pocket.</p><p>“Elichi?” Nozomi questioned, following her gaze. When she realized what Eli was looking at, she turned pink and said nothing else.</p><p>One day, Eli thought, amused at the reaction. But no ring would be needed, she reminded herself.</p><p>She led the way to the Castle Town drawbridge and then steered them to the path leading back towards the ranch.</p><p>“Quite the interesting shop Nico dragged me into,” Nozomi said. “Even treated me to these,” she said happily, holding out a deck of cards for Eli to look at.</p><p>Eli raised a brow. Fortune telling cards?</p><p>“I think they’re kinda neat, don’t you?” Nozomi said and drew one. Emerald eyes glanced down at it and twinkled. She flipped the card.</p><p>The Lovers.</p><p>Of course. Eli tugged at her hat self-consciously as Nozomi giggled. The sun was setting and the afternoon light gave everything a golden glow.</p><p>She couldn’t help it then, picking Nozomi up and whirling her around, taking delight in the way she yelped.</p><p>When Eli had returned, she had not been certain of her path or her destiny. But right now, it was clear as day.</p><p>Her destiny was in her arms, kissing her senseless.</p><p> </p><p>*Fin*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! </p><p>Ocarina of Time Tidbits - WARNING! Spoilers!<br/>1. Time travel is involved – Link is sent to the future to fulfill his destiny and then Princess Zelda sends him back to the past. With the journey over, he loses his fairy companion (Navi). Final shot of the game is the child version of Link reuniting with child Zelda to war her about Ganon so I picked up from there (Eli and Kotori).<br/>2. Link does not talk in the series aside from yelling really – he’s been referred to as selectively mute in some LoZ fics so I chose to stick with that here too. Eli signs to communicate.<br/>3. Tojo ranch = Lon Lon ranch. A location in-game with Talon (father) and Malon (daughter, swapped with Nozomi).<br/>4. Poes are wandering ghosts in the open field. You totally can catch and sell them for a price.<br/>5. Now the biggie – Because Link loses his fairy companion, he would be unable to navigate his way back to Kokiri forest (where he was at the start of the game). Those that attempt this without a fairy get transformed into a Stalfos (skeleton monster thing) and are cursed to wander the forest forever or something to that effect.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>